


Brazen Bull

by TheLOAD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Execution, Implied Bestiality, Mad King Ryan, The Mad King - Freeform, The rumors are never confirmed though, Theorized Bestiality, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad King always was oddly fond of his bull. Maybe a little too fond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brazen Bull

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so. The inspiration of this fic is a combination of this post http://theload.tumblr.com/post/114404025707/headcanon and a conversation I had with http://tenebrarum-et-lucis.tumblr.com/ Basically we were talking about how no one would know at first why their king wants a hollow bull and when she said that people may guess that he just wants a statue because he "has a thing for bulls" my mind remembered the myth about how the minotaur was conceived and it turned into a joke about rumors going around about "why does our king want a hollow bull that a man can fit inside of?" And so this idea was born. Ryan doesn't actually do anything with Edgar, they're just rumors.
> 
> Also this is in the same AU verse as Gentle Killer, but that's not overly relevant to anything in either story. Just some trivia.
> 
> I am so, so sorry if you decide to read this. I was bored and have been watching far too much GoT lately.

No one was entirely sure what to make of Edgar when the bull first moved into the castle. For one thing, no one was entirely sure how it got into the castle to begin with. Everything had been normal when the castle had gone to sleep, but the next morning there was a bull wandering around the throne room as though it owned the place. King Ryan had been annoyed at first, ordering the guards to get the animal out while he tended to business, but when he returned to his throne an hour later the bull was still there, and his guards were worn out from chasing the beast around the castle. Vexed by the animal's insolence, King Ryan had drawn his sword to slay the bull, but stopped rather unexpectedly. The beast just gazed at him with a lazy, almost bored expression, and Ryan put his sword away before returning to the throne, seemingly content to let the bull wander about the room. When his head knight Michael offered to take care of the animal, the king merely shook his head and replied "Don't kill that cow. That's Edgar."

And so it was that The Mad King gained a pet cow.

\---------

Time passed, and Edgar had become a permanent member of King Ryan's court. Everyone knew not to touch him, lest they incur the wrath of The Mad King himself. But those foreign to the land, those who did not know the king's rage personally, mocked him. They mocked how such a feared man would take such a docile pet, because how dangerous could a simple Bull be?

They learned the hard way how dangerous Edgar could be, when a visiting prince cruelly struck the cow on its backside. Enraged, Edgar trampled and gored the prince, cracking his skull beneath his hooves and piercing his heart with his horns. The prince died that day, and everyone, from the lowest servant in The Mad King's court to neighboring kings learned not to mess with The Mad King's pet bull.

King Ryan, for his part, was delighted at the carnage. If before he had merely tolerated Edgar, now he fawned over him, demanding that the servants clean Edgar while he sent messengers out to the local farmers, demanding they ready their finest cows for a visit from Edgar. The farmers and servants obeyed their orders, not sure if they were more concerned by how the king was treating the local dairy farms as whore houses or by how he treated Edgar as though he was a prince and not a simple bull. But none of them dared question the king and risk angering him.

\--------

Not long after Edgar became a permanent fixture in the court did he disappear from the throne room as suddenly as he appeared. Everyone was tense that morning, unsure as to how the king would react. But when King Ryan did nothing, their curiosity couldn't help but get the better of them. Jack, the King's Hand, asked him where Edgar was, something in his gut telling him the king would know. King Ryan just smiled and replied that Edgar had been moved down into The Hole.

Everyone was aware of The Hole. It was what King Ryan took to calling his dungeon, and even by dungeon standards is was wretched. No one was sure what to make of the news, since the king had seemed so found of the bull the night before. What had happened that would cause the king to lock his prized pet up in a dungeon.

Some decided to brave the dungeon just to see where Edgar was being kept. They were surprised to find the cow not only in The Hole, but also in a literal hole, though admittedly the hole was far nicer than any cells. The bull had food and water, which was more than any of the prisoners could say, as well as a soft place to lie down. There were metal bars welded to the side of the pit, forming a ladder so that anyone could climb down into the hole. It soon became obvious that these bars were meant for the king himself, who would visit the bull at least once a week, usually more.

No one was sure how the rumors were started, many would point the finger at the knight Michael and the court jester Gavin, but somehow it started circling about the court and the kingdom that perhaps their king was **_too_ ** fond of his bull. Saw too highly of the animal. Many people tried to refute this, mostly because they did not want to believe their king's madness would extend that far, but they had little other explanation for the king's weekly visit to the bull's hole. Most fell back on the idea that Edgar was little more than a pet, and that it was perfectly natural for a man to care about his pet. Most people decided to accept this explanation, if only to avoid thinking about the other explanations.

Of course, once the king had sent out orders that he wanted someone to sculpt a hollow, bronze statue of Edgar, the rumors started up anew. No one was sure what he wanted with a hollow bull, but a few people had ideas. Started talking about how it would be the perfect device for the king to visit his prized bull in. The rumors seemed more believable now, but no one dared bring them up to the king. When they asked the designer, a skilled craftsman named Matt, who had helped build the castle and who was friends with many of the court, he would simply state that it was a secret, and that the king had forbidden him from speaking about it. This did not help the rumors at all.

\----------

Months after King Ryan had commissioned his bull statue he was ready to unveil it, something that left a sickening feeling in everyone's gut. But as the king spoke, explaining how it was supposed to work, everyone felt oddly relieved. It was a device to kill, not to fuck, and while everyone dreaded the idea of the king having a new toy for bloodshed most were happy that it wasn't going to be used to have carnal knowledge of Edgar. It even managed to earn an "Oh thank the gods," from Jack of all people, and the Hand loathed his king's more brutal ways. But as the king stated that he wanted everyone to see first hand what his new bull could do, a sense of dread washed over the crowd.

Matt, the builder of the very monstrosity, was brought forward by two guards, little more than cutthroats serving the king, and locked within it despite his pleas. A fire was then lit beneath him, and the crowd watched, horrified, as the man was roasted alive. King Ryan stood off to the side, grinning as the piping within it worked, changing Matt's screams to something resembling the bellowing of a bull. When the sounds stopped, either because Matt had passed out or died, King Ryan turned and left, leaving his servants to clean up the mess.

After that day King Ryan favored his brazen bull above all other methods of torture and murder. He had a team of between ten and twenty servants caring for it at all times. If it was ever dirty or scratched the one responsible would be tossed inside of it and their job filled before the day was done. King Ryan adored the murder device almost as much as he adored Edgar, even going so far as to name it after the bull. The king put so many people into that monstrosity that he really should have counted himself lucky that, when the five people closest to him in his court banded together and toppled his throne, he was not placed within the bull himself. A beheading was too kind a death for what he had done.


End file.
